TheTopTensTownTales: Lost Show
Have any of you heard of a website called TheTopTens. It's a site where you can create and remix lists. The lists can be any kind. Best Video Games, Best TV Shows, you could even list your unpopular opinions. It's a pretty fun site to use and I go to the site very often. But there is something else the site is hiding. There was gonna be a show planned to be centered around the users of this site. It would revolve around the users interacting with each other. It was gonna be like a slice of life show. Now, you're probably wondering, how do I know that this show was gonna be a thing? Well, I'm a user of the site myself. While I may be known as BigMarioFan on this site, on TheTopTens, I'm known as Gametoon. I'm not a very well known user of the site at the current time, so I didn't get that big a role. However, every user on the site got a role someway, and I was planned to appear in a few episodes. None of the episodes that were actually made featured me. Now you're probably thinking,"Actually made? Why weren't more that were scripted made?" I'll get to that later, all I'll say now is that the characters all looked somewhat like their profile pictures. Okay, I'm probably taking too long with this. I'll get into the actual story. The first episode screening was happening. Every user(including me) went to the test room. We all took a seat in each folding chair to see how this turned out. The administrator of the site then made an announcement. "Thank you, everyone. You were great contributors, and helped this site grow. It's getting a series for crying out loud! Now for the feature presentation." He turned on the episode and went to take a seat. It started with a theme song. And I'll have to admit, the theme song was pretty bad. It was some rap number that didn't even rhyme that basically just described the site and town. The episode title was,"More=Less". The episode started with users DisneyAnime1234 and MontyPython in their house, watching TV on their mobile devices. Just then, the house catches fire. MontyPython makes it out, but DisneyAnime1234 wasn't so lucky. When we saw what happened after the accident, DisneyAnime1234's face was seen burned and deformed. She looked horrible. What was worse was that this wasn't even how she died. She died in a car crash. There was a funeral for a short scene, and then it cut back to MontyPython's house. He was looking down, sad about his loss. Disney1994 then surprised him. Delete these categories! I don't want anyone reading this yet! Category:Cleveland Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times AND I PISS TOO OH SHIT Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:It's true love we share, and so I found a place, that everyone should know, my happy moustache face, this is the Cleveland Show